ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Malacath
Malacath is seen almost as a heretic among the other Daedric Princes. His fabled weapon, Scourge, is cursed and will cast any Daedra that touches it to the Void. Malacath is worshiped by the Orsimer as their god and seems to enjoy watching mortals fight amongst themselves. Malacath's sphere is the patronage of the spurned and ostracized, the sworn oath, and the bloody curse. The summoning date of Malacath is 8th of Frost Fall. Malacath can also be summoned in his shrine, if the summoner offered Troll Fat. While not technically a "good" Daedric Prince, Malacath does have, to a certain degree, a sense of honor and a good nature to what he does. He shows great concern and guidance for those who follow him and largely to the Orcs. History Merethic Era During the exodus of the Chimer in the Merethic Era, one of the most powerful Aldmeri heroes, Trinimac, tried to stop the movement. The Daedric Prince Boethiah, who was the mastermind behind the movement, confronted Trinimac. It was a legendary battle between the two, but in the end Boethiah defeated Trinimac and devoured him. Boethiah then spoke with Trinimac's voice, in order to increase the morale of the Chimer while at the same time mocking the opposed Aldmer. The remains of Trinimac were transformed into the Daedric Prince Malacath, and Trinimac's followers were changed as well. They are now known as the Orsimer, and they worship Malacath as their god. This is recorded in the Changed Ones. Third Era The Hero of Daggerfall received his hammer, Volendrung, around 3E 417, after he did a service for Malacath. He was tasked with the death of a troublesome Daedra Seducer. After wandering throughout Tamriel, the hammer returned to Morrowind and came to be in the possession of Yagrum Bagarn, the last living Dwemer, who had the hammer in his closet. At that time all the enchantments of the hammer had vanished, for no apparent reason. It was just a mundane hammer. However, in 3E 433 the hammer came into the possession of Malacath again, and all its powerful enchantment returned. Volendrung is best known for the paralyzing and strength leeching effects it has when hit an enemy. There is a less well-known artifact of Malacath, named Scourge. The Requisite Book of Daedra (under the heading of Malacath) says: "...yet though Malacath blessed Scourge to be potent against his Daedra kin, he thought not that it should fall into daedric hands, then to serve as a tool for private war among Caitiff and Forsaken. Thus did Malacath curse the device such that should any dark kin seek to invoke its powers, that a voidhole should open and swallow that daedra, and purge him into Oblivion's voidstreams, from thence to pathfind back to the Real and Unreal Worlds in the full order of time." and Legendary Scourge states: "The mace Scourge, Blessed of Malacath, Macckan's legendary weapon, forged from sacred Ebony in the Fountains of Fickleire, has ever been the bane of the dark kin, and many a black spirit has been hurled back into Oblivion with a single blow of this bold defender of the friendless." This mace was found in the Battlespire by the unnamed hero of the Battlespire. It changed owners, and finally the mace came to the possession of the Telvanni lord, Divayth Fyr. As any of Fyr's artifacts, it was free for the thieves to steal - if they could. It might have passed into the hands of the Nerevarine. Gortwog gro-Nagorm was an orc leader and the founder of Orsinium the Orc Capital established in 3E 399. Gortwog gro-Nagorm created controversy among orcs because he accused Malacath of being a false god and created a priesthood dedicated to Trinimac the ancient champion of the Aedra. This view contradicts the common belief that Malacath is Trinimac after he was devoured by Boethiah. Gortwog believed that Trinimac is still alive and that Malacath is a demon. His views were regarded as heresy by most orcs. Quests Morrowind During the time of the Nerevarine, Malacath was summoned by the Nerevarine in his Shrine of Assurdirapal. The Prince of Curses asked the Nerevarine to track and kill the last of the Oreyn Bearclaw family line. He was upset that Oreyn Bearclaw took all the glory to be a hero while in fact all the deeds were done by Kharag gro-Khar, Oreyn's Orcish companion. The target was finally killed by the Nerevarine and Malacath rewarded him the Helm of Oreyn Bearclaw. However Malacath was wrong in believing that the Oreyn Bearclaw's family line had ended, as one of the family members was still alive. This person, named Modryn Oreyn, became a rather important person in the Fighters Guild after his role in the quest to eliminate the dangerous competitor of the guild, the Blackwood Company. Oblivion Oblivion Malacath's quest in Cyrodiil involves the Hero of Kvatch's rescue of another group of outcasts, namely, a group of enslaved Ogres. He requires an offering of Troll Fat, and the Hero must be level 10 to start the quest. He will send him/her to the Home of Lord Drad, the slave owner, with instructions to free the Ogres without harming them. After speaking with Lord Drad and then his wife, an easy way to complete this quest is to simply walk into the mine and ignore the guards. As long as they are not attacked, they will tolerate the Hero's presence, and in a simple manner, go to the two Ogre cages and pick the locks of each of the cell doors. Once freed the Ogres and the guards will fight each other, leaving the Hero to simply pick what you like from the dead bodies of the fallen. Neither side will attack you as long as you don't attack them, and even if one or more of the guards survives they will not worry as you loot the chests for the various treasures throughout the mine. Note that even if all the Ogres are killed during the battle with the guards, this will not affect the outcome of the quest. As a reward for finishing the quest, Malacath gives the Hero Volendrung, his enchanted two-handed warhammer. Skyrim In Skyrim, an Orc named Atub asks the Dragonborn to bring her troll fat and a Daedra heart in the quest The Cursed Tribe so that she can pray to Malacath to end the curse he put on the tribe. After doing so, Atub wants Yamarz the chief and the Dragonborn to join in the summoning. He unwillingly accepts, and Atub begins the ceremony. Malacath then speaks to Yamarz, furious about the giants overtaking his shrine. He commands Yamarz to go and bring back a warhammer and then becomes silent. Yamarz becomes angry and orders the Dragonborn to come along with him, stating that the Dragonborn got him into this mess. When they go to the shrine, Yamarz wants the Dragonborn to kill the giant, and in exchange, he promises some gold. The Dragonborn can accept the deal, but Yamarz will betray him/her, or the Dragonborn can let Yamarz attempt to kill the giant, only for the chief to die in the process. Either way, the Dragonborn must face the giant. After killing it, Malacath speaks again telling the Dragonborn to take Shagrol's Warhammer back to the stronghold. When he/she returns, Atub asks about Yamarz and learns his fate. Malacath speaks once more telling the tribe that they have earned a second chance. Finally, he tells the Dragonborn to place Shagrol's Warhammer on the shrine and accept the reward. The hammer then transforms into Volendrung. Category:Characters Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Daedric Princes Category:Daedras Category:Neutral Characters